


Bonding

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell is an alpha, Elliot is an omega. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyrell was an alpha. He lived for power and demanded respect from everyone he spoke to. He was confident and cocky, and he didn't give a damn because no one dared tell him to be anything else. 

When he met Elliot, he knew immediately that he was an omega. It was so obvious it was almost painful. He didn't smell like an omega, but he definitely acted like one.

Elliot felt an overwhelming urge to submit to Tyrell when he met him. He'd felt like this before around alphas, of course he did. Suppressants can only do so much. 

But fuck, this was so strong. Stronger than he'd ever felt before. Shit. Go away. Go away, blue eyed, very handsome, probably evil, alpha.

Tyrell left and Elliot let out a breath. But then, what felt like immediately after, he was in a meeting with the same fucking alpha. 

What exactly had he done to deserve this? He felt like his suppressants were burning up. Was that possible? Shit, he didn't know. He was so nervous. He barely answered the questions before the meeting was finally dismissed.

Elliot wasn't ashamed of his status, he just didn't want an alpha trying to claim him. So he took suppressants instead of thinking about finding someone. 

That's how he fixed his problems. He ignored them. It was working for him so far, so who cares if it would probably catch up with him eventually and destroy him?

Elliot was in a big room now. Lawyers and Tyrell were all looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Tyrell needed to stop talking to him. He wanted to go home. 

The lawyers were leaving now. They glared at him and walked too close. Suddenly Elliot remembered something. Something very bad. Very, very, very bad. 

He was out of suppressants. He had been since yesterday. He was going to get more, but he hadn't because he was kidnapped to come here. It might have been fine, in other circumstances.

But Elliot was now alone with the one alpha that he really wanted to give himself over to. Which he didn't like. Tyrell was coming closer and Elliot felt himself getting hot. 

Oh, shit, shit, shit. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Elliot ducked his head and faced himself away from Tyrell, but Tyrell was having none of that.

Tyrell wanted him by his side. Hell no. He couldn't handle that. He managed to stutter out a reply in the negative, but Tyrell had a look in his eyes. 

Elliot was burning up and his jeans were becoming too tight and his boxers were slightly wet as he started self lubricating. "I-I have to-to go..." Elliot backed away toward the door.

Tyrell just followed. "Elliot. You need help. Let me help you."

Elliot found his back pressed against the wall and Tyrell then pressed himself against him. "I don't... I don't need..." Elliot's thoughts were clouded. His body was taking over. Shit. He wanted this. So badly. 

Everything screamed at him to let Tyrell take him right here. He couldn't protest. Tyrell was kissing him now. He was pulling off Elliot's hoodie for him and then unbuttoning his shirt. "No, fuck. Don't bother. Fuck me. Now." Elliot whined, breaking the kiss.

Tyrell nodded in understanding. Tyrell got Elliot's belt open quickly and then unbuttoned his jeans before unzipping them. Elliot took over at that time, pulling his jeans and boxers down at the same time. 

Tyrell undid his pants just enough to get his erection out. He grabbed Elliot's ass and lifted him up a bit, the hacker's back braced against the wall.

Elliot wrapped his legs around Tyrell's waist and kissed him hard, all lust and desperation now. Tyrell wrapped an arm around Elliot's lower back, his other hand pressed against the wall for support. He broke the kiss to look into Elliot's dilated eyes. 

"I need you to prepare yourself, alright?" He instructed. Elliot nodded, biting his lip slightly as his hand moved down to his ass. He circled his hole with a finger before he carefully began to work it in.

While Elliot stretched himself open, Tyrell kissed at his neck and jaw and then pulled his shirt back with his teeth just enough to kiss at his shoulder. Elliot made soft noises that he tried to suppress, but wasn't quite able to. 

Tyrell lapped lightly at the skin where his neck met his shoulder and Elliot shivered. He eventually felt he was stretched enough and he pulled out his fingers. He whimpered at the loss, but Tyrell quickly lined up his cock with Elliot's hole.

Tyrell gave slow, shallow thrusts at first, but soon his pace was quick and his thrusts were deep. Half muffled moans and pants filled the air between the two men. Elliot was leaking and he was whimpering and he was so damned close. 

Tyrell thrust in all the way, past his knot and Elliot gasped, coming over the bottom half of his shirt. Tyrell bit down on Elliot's shoulder hard to muffle his moan and spilled deep inside of Elliot, staying in there for a while before he could finally pull out.

Elliot gave a soft cry at the teeth in his shoulder, but he was glad it was somewhere he could cover up, at least.

They both took a moment to catch their breath. Tyrell gently let Elliot down, and he had to lean against the wall because his legs were trembling slightly. 

It wasn't until then that he realized that something was off inside his head. In the chaos of his mind during what just happened, he hadn't been able to pick up on it, but now it was there. 

He was linked with Tyrell mentally.

Tyrell had only ever heard rumors of this kind of bond, but there it was, inside his head. Proof that it was real. He needed to know the extent of the bond. He let out a breath before smacking himself rather hard. 

Elliot let out a surprised and pained little noise. "W-why would you do that?" He asked quietly, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

Tyrell kissed Elliot's cheek softly. "I apologize. I just... I needed to test..." He kissed Elliot's forehead and took out a handkerchief. He wiped himself off before he tucked himself back in, and he looked mostly professional again. 

But Elliot... Not so much. He gently got as much of the shirt cleaned as possible before sighing. "There's not much else I can really do, Elliot."

Elliot nodded, pulling on his boxers and cringing at how much it didn't feel clean. He liked feeling clean. He needed that. 

"Hey. It's alright. Go home and get yourself all cleaned up, okay? For me." Tyrell smiled gently and helped Elliot with his jeans. "We will have to talk about this much more later, alright?" Tyrell said. 

"Okay." Elliot said, and then he set himself on the path home.


	2. Mentally Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mental bond has its ups and downs.

Elliot and Tyrell were so fucking mentally linked sometimes that Elliot thought he was going to go absolutely crazy. It was like feeling random waves of emotion at random times for no reason. But there was a reason, of course. 

Tyrell was a moody bastard that had really intense feelings. What did he do to deserve this? He submitted. Because that was what he was designed to do. But seriously? This? It was frustrating and terrifying and confusing.

Tyrell was an anger-prone person. He was mad a lot. Sometimes he was really disappointed. Sometimes he was just really bored and done with the world. He felt what Elliot felt too. Sadness, tiredness, annoyance, awkwardness. Sometimes he got thoughts too. 

Usually it was just curses. 'Fuck' and 'shit, shit, shit, shit' were in his mind so often he began to think them himself.

Elliot sometimes got thoughts from Tyrell. 'Stop being such an idiot' was thought quite a few times. As well as 'I hate you'. Elliot wondered what exactly Tyrell did all day that made him so angry. He liked the little glimpses into Tyrell's life. 

He thought that this was maybe okay. And then he remembered that he had a big huge secret that no one could know. Fsociety was in danger. Because of him. Don't think about it. Flipper. Qwerty. Tyrell. Sex. Drugs. Money. Music. Tyrell. Tyrell's dick. Elliot reached his hand under his shirt and let his fingers run over the place on his shoulder where Tyrell had bit him.

Tyrell felt that Elliot was trying to hide something, but then was surprised by a flash of memory. The memory of when he bit Elliot's shoulder. He blinked a few times and wondered what Elliot was doing, why the flashback happened. 

Maybe he'd ask him about it. He probably wouldn't. They hadn't even had a proper talk about what this was. Or about anything, really. They should talk. Or maybe not.

Tyrell went home that day stressed, frustrated, and in need of some kind of relief. When he was in those kind of moods, he usually masturbated. 

He stripped on the way to the bedroom and settled down on the bed. He ran his hands down his chest and back up. He played with one of his nipples and took his cock into his other hand. He slowly stroked it as he rubbed his nipple, giving a soft moan.

Elliot shifted in his seat. A wave of arousal rushed over him. What the fuck? He let out a breath and stumbled to the bed. 

Shit. Tyrell you fucking shit. He was thankful that he was at home. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he was feeling really fucking aroused. He was not in the mood for this shit right now. He pulled the covers up over himself and curled up a little.

Tyrell heard 'Tyrell you fucking shit' and laughed softly. He continued to stimulate himself, rolling his hips into his fist. He moaned, a little louder this time, unable to help it, and really why would he want to? 

As he got closer, his movements became more desperate. A few more thrusts into his hand and he came with a gentle groan.

Elliot tried to ignore the building sensation that he was sure was coming from Tyrell. He could ignore this. He kept thinking that until he really began to feel like he was getting close. 

He wasn't going to come untouched. He wasn't. He thought that right up until he came untouched inside his boxers. 

"Fuck you, Tyrell." He mumbled in resignation as he got up to get cleaned. Tyrell breathed out a laugh when he heard that. "You're welcome, Elliot."


End file.
